Dog Lords
The Dog Lords are the remnants of the Hangdog tribe, those who would not bend to Caesar's will. They fled their former camp at Denver Zoo and established a new one at CommonGround Golf Course, where they quickly re-established control over the city. Over the last few years their expansion has been stunted by the arrival of a new faction known as the Copper Toes. History The Dog Lords were formerly a part of the Hangdog Tribe, who were defeated by Caesar's Legion and assimilated into their ranks. The Dog Lords broke off from their submissive bretherin and took up a new identity as they claimed CommonGround Golf Course for themselves. The Dog Lords were pushed back significantly by the superior military tactics and equipment, thrown at them by the Copper Toes but they eventually managed to dig their heels in, creating a stalemate. Now both sides are hoping for leverage as they continue to fight for the region. Culture The Dog Lords are somewhat primitive in their nature, a lot of them are mentally subnormal due to many generations of inbreding and a lack of education around the camp. A lot of Dog Lords use spears or rely on their legion of feral mongrels to do their bidding for them, though a few are well versed in using whatever guns they find. The Dog Lords mostly take a page from the book of their canine companions. A lot of them travel in 'packs' and they communicate very little in human tongue. What little english they can speak is broken english as they mostly prefer to immitate their animal bretherin. Interspecies relations are common inside the camp, though it is preferred that humans mate with humans as they wish to pro-create and bulster their numbers. Needless to say, there is a somewhat high infant mortality rate, due to their poor living conditions and a lack of pure genes in the camp. Even so, their numbers are still large, to the point that they are a dominant force in the region. Due to their time spent with dogs, their scent has rubbed off on the Dog Lords, making it a lot easier for them to recruit the strays on the street. Though their attempts don't have a 100% success rate, feral and mongrel dogs are more trusting in the Dog Lords than any other human and are more likely to stand down in their presence. Religion The Dog Lords worship their dogs, typically the alpha males and the fertile females are put on pedastals as examples as to what humanity should aspire towards. The Dog Lord religion has few rules, apart from there being ruthless punishments for anyone seen mistreating one of their dogs. The life of a dog is considered sacred and to kill a dog, without good reason is considered blasphomy. Society Dog Lords have a loose society, they have no real structure as they are incredibly primitive. Dog Lords are somewhat social but do not feel attatchment to one another. Though they have buildings to use as shelter and keep themselves safe, they often sleep outside. Most Dog Lords prefer to be outside of their camp, hunting, though they return several times a day to turn in their loot and hear news from other Dog Lords. Their Leader, Reaver, often addresses them, hoping to rile them up every day as they go out into the City of Denver to get more things for the group to use. Relations with the outside The Dog Lords have nothing but hatred for Caesar's Legion and their traitorous Bretheren who assimilated with them. They kill Legionairies any chance they get, such chances are few and far between but they hope to take Denver over and take the fight to Caesar personally, killing him and releasing the Dogs in his capture. The Dog Lords are currently at war with the Copper Toes, a tribe of religious fanatics from up north. Though they have had little contact, the Dog Lords have declared them as their swarn enemies and will not stop until Reaver has personally feasted on Casamir's flesh, taking in his strength and becoming more powerful. Technology Due to their primitive nature, the Dog Lords have no research and development produced by their tribe and often fail to make sense of any equipment brought back. Anything that they do make sense of usually goes a long way to helping their cause. Category:Factions Category:Brothers in Binds